


Losing Control

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: But she didn't want gentle and sweet and soft. She wanted to him to push her to the edge...





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> It's a few days late, I know... but better late than never.

  


He was being sweet and loving and gentle. There were soft touches trailing from her jaw down the column of her throat. Kind words whispered into her ear. 

But she didn't want gentle and sweet and soft. She wanted to him to push her to the edge so she could forget about the grief and sadness of the case they had solved that day. So when he bent his head down to brush a light kiss across her cheek, she bit down on his earlobe with a sly smile.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be," he murmured once she released the bit of flesh.

Then he shoved her against the wall, her breath huffing across his face as it was forced from her lungs. She didn't have time to pull in more air before he was kissing her. Instead of tender, he was all teeth this time, nipping at her lips. His hands traveled down her arms, wrapping around her wrists, sweeping them out to the side, and pinning them above her head. Just when she was certain she was going to faint from the sensory overload combined with the lack of oxygen, he pulled back. 

"Better?"

No response. She was focused on breathing, eyes closed, having a hard time with his nose brushing hers, his chest still pressing her into the wall, holding her there like a butterfly on a corkboard. She opened her eyes, only to be met with his desire-darkened blue eyes, and need shot straight to her belly.

Any logical thought disappeared as he let those dangerous lips go to the base of her throat, dipping into the valley created by her collarbone. Her head fell back against the wall on a strangled whimper, her hands jerking against his hold.

"Let… go…" she managed to gasp out, her eyes shut against the assault as if that would lessen the sensations. It didn't. And he didn't stop his trail of destruction down to the hem of her dress.

"You wanted this," he growled.

But as much as she wanted to let him drive her out of her thoughts, she also wanted control. Phryne Fisher wore that like a second layer of skin and she clung to it almost like a lifeline. So when she opened her mouth this time, she tried to inject some steel into it. "Jack. Please." 

His little chuckle rippled through the thin flesh over her collarbone and Phryne had to bite down on her lip to hold in a choked sob. 

"Just let go, Phryne." 

His free hand trailed down her side and she squirmed out of the way. Jack's fingers just followed her, dancing over her pale skin, pushing under the neckline of her dress and over the swell of her breast. In one smooth move, he gripped her waist with the hand teasing at her breast, slid his knee between hers, and pulled her up onto his thigh. Her dress inched up and Jack pressed his fingers into the muscle, watching as she twitched slightly. 

He swallowed her gasp but her head fell to the side with a muttered, "Jack."

Her toes were the only thing still on the ground, just barely, as his leg supported her weight. Phryne bit down on her lower lip as he set his lips to the hollow of her throat. She tried to hook her leg around his waist, but Jack pushed it back down to the side of his thigh with a laugh.

"Please," she whined, all hope of trying to sound like she still had control over her emotions gone. The way he had her balanced on his leg was shooting lightning through her body and she had no leverage to rock forward like she wanted. Like she needed.

Jack nipped at her neck as he snuck his hand from her waist to the space between him and her. His fingertips had barely brushed her soaking folds when her head moved from the wall to the crook of his neck on a helpless whimper moments before he slid a finger into her. He felt her lips moving against his shoulder but he couldn't make out the words as he tried to keep her hands pressed against the wall over their heads as she broke.

When he felt her arms give out, felt her heavy breath through his shirt, he let go of her wrists, guiding them back down. He stepped back but kept his hands on her waist so she wouldn't slip to the ground against the wall. "Are you still with me, Phryne?"

She turned her head, giving him breathless kisses along his neck until she reached his lips. "Yes." With a slightly shaky hand, Phryne cupped his cheek, pushing hers against the opposite side. "Jack? Let's go to bed."

He hitched her up and felt her wrap her legs around his waist weakly. As he kicked the door to their bedroom closed behind them, he heard her whisper, her voice rough, "I love you, you know."

Jack placed her on the bed, an arm braced next to her head as he kissed her, back to gentle and sweet. "I love you, too." 

He tugged her dress up over her head, dropping it at the foot of the bed before stripping down to his smalls. After he crawled onto his side of the bed, he let her curl up with her face against his chest. "Sleep well, love."

"Mmm… you too, Jack." He felt her lips flutter over his chest as she answered, "You too."


End file.
